This invention relates to an apparatus and process for producing prills useful as seed material for size enlargement processes such as for a bisphenol granulation process.
Heretofore, seed material for size enlargement processes, i.e. granulation processes, has been formed by milling or crushing product formed in the various size enlargement processes. The crushing process for producing seed material generates high levels of dust and is inefficient. For example, as much as 60 percent of the material used in the crushing process may be ground too finely for it to be useful in various granulation processes. Additionally, these fines must be removed from the desired size particles.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a novel seed generation device to replace the crushing or milling step in processes requiring seed material.